New Light
by JillyBeanX-o-X
Summary: Bella chose a different path the day she went to save Edward from the Volturi. She found LOVE. LIFE. MEANING. HAPPINESS. Of course with Bella, nothing ever goes according to plan. Will she ever be truly happy when her past is suddenly shoved back into her life? Will she be able to stay true to who she is?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Ok, so I am reposting this story as it was on a different account! Still the same pen name etc!**_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own twilight or the rest of the books! Wish I owned Emmett, Alec and Demetri! We would rule the world!**_

Alice, Edward and I walked into the throne room to meet what could possibly be our death. I was scared for my life, my love and my family. From what Edward had told me on my birthday, I was not supposed to know about vampires. Edward and his family broke the law by letting me in on their secret. I knew trouble would arrive through dealing with vampire but I was too stubborn to leave them alone. I was fascinated with them and eventually fell in love, not with Edward, but with vampire's altogether. I knew that I wanted to be one but in doing so I pretty much signed my own death warrant. Why did I have to get involved with vampires?

I looked at everyone in the room. From what I could tell, Aro, Caius and Marcus were the ones sitting on the thrones, Felix and Demetri were holding Edward and Alice back so the won't attack, Jane moved towards a boy possibly around my age and he was possibly the most handsome person I have ever laid eyes on. I am really glad Edward can't read my mind or else I would be in serious trouble, worse than the trouble I am already in.

The mystery boy had brown hair with tints of red in it, a pale complexion (for obvious reasons) and the most extravagant, dangerous, yet warm ruby eyes. I felt safe just looking at him. I felt like wanting to get to know him more than I should. He is an enemy of the Cullen's. I shouldn't be feeling like this. Thank heavens Jasper isn't here.

I was brought back to earth by who I assumed was Aro talking.

"What a happy surprise. Bella is alive after all."

After he said this I noticed that something was happening to Edward. I watched him collapse on to the floor. I was about to do something when the mystery boy came up to me a prevented me from doing so.

"Stop, please stop." I felt useless then I made the worst mistake of all. I looked into mystery boy's eyes.

I couldn't help myself. I got lost in them. I know I don't like blood but it was like I was drowning in a pool of blood and I couldn't have safer or happier than I was at that moment. I knew there was something going on between us that I didn't quite understand. We gazed into each other's eyes, both of us not wanting to break contact. I forgot all about Edward. I knew I should have felt ashamed of myself but I felt a pull, stronger than the one with Edward. I realised a while ago that I was not in love with him, only a strong infatuation.

"I'm Alec" was all he said. I couldn't help but think a perfect name for a perfect person.

"Bella" I replied. Just with one look, he could get me to do anything. I felt whole. There was no longer a gap in my chest from when Edward destroyed my heart from his 'love'. I then noticed a tingly sensation climbing up and down my body and I then realised that was the result of one of his hands on my hip stopping me from getting to Edward. Crap! _Edward._

I forced myself to break contact and I couldn't help but notice disappointment in his eyes. Them I focused on the mission at hand, get Edward to stop hurting. I may not love him anymore but he had saved me many times. It's time to return the favour, which probably won't be a lot since I _am_ human.

"Stop hurting him please, please!"

Aro moved his head towards Jane and told her to stop. I then realised she was doing this. She looked so innocent, except for her ruby eyes, and yet she is a lethal weapon. I would say that I would hate to get on the wrong side of her but I think I already am.

Edward could finally breathe again and I breathed a sigh of relief thanking God he was ok. I couldn't really concentrate for two reasons:

1) Alec was still holding me and it couldn't help but feel natural, and

2) Aro had just told Jane to use her power on me.

I looked toward Edward and noticed he was too busy trying to regain his posture and much as he could with Felix holding him down, then I looked toward Alec and for a split second noticed that worry flashed in his eyes.

I looked towards Jane and she said "this may hurt just a little." I waited for the impact of pain to come but to my surprise it didn't. Why didn't the pain come? I looked toward Alec once I heard him let out a breath he must have been holding in and relief, lust and something I couldn't figure out was in his eyes. I looked toward Jane and she was giving me a death glares that would put Rosalie's glares to shame. The phrase _'if looks could kill' _came to mind, I would have been dead within a second.

I heard a laugh that broke my train of thought and realised it was Aro.

"Remarkable, simply remarkable. She confounds us all. Now what do we do with you know?" he said…for some reason part of me didn't want to go. Maybe because Alec was here and I wanted to get to know him, I don't know.

"You already know what you are going to do Aro." Marcus implied and I was immediately scared. I had no idea what was coming but from the tone of his voice I could already tell it wouldn't be pretty.

"She knows too much. She's a liability." Now I knew nothing good would come. I was so dead.

Felix then started attacking Edward. I was so shocked and scared. Anything could happen. I looked at Alice for the slightest suggestion that everything would be okay, but of course I knew I was getting my hopes up when I noticed Alice had a fearful look in her eye. I had to do something, but what? I looked at Alec. He hadn't seemed to have taken his eyes off me. With the look in his eyes, it seemed like he was actually inside my head, knowing what I am feeling and trying to figure out what to do as well. I brought my attention back to the fight and I knew there was no hope for Edward. Minute by minute I felt my feelings for him getting weaker and weaker, and my feelings for Alec dominating all my feeling. I knew then I was in love with Alec. I had an unnatural pull towards him; it was like we were destined to be together. I wonder if he felt the same, it would be truly amazing if he did. I now believed in love at first sight.

I brought my attention back to the fight, really regretting pulling away from Alec's eyes.

"STOP!" I screamed. They were all startled by my outburst. Oh well I better just continue. "Why do you do this? I wasn't told anything about vampires; I figured it out for myself, so why punish Edward? If you want to punish someone punish me." I heard not two but three growls. I looked towards Edward, Alice and, to my surprise, Alec. They obviously didn't like this idea.

"Is this true? She figured it out for herself? She is just a human; no human could amount to such bravery and selflessness. May I see you mind Isabella?" I simply nodded my head and walked over to Aro.

Edward stopped me, got into a crouch ready for attack and said "you don't touch her!" , then leapt into the air but fell again. I saw that Felix and knocked him down and holding him in place. I went over him and whispered in his ear.

"Edward, please stop. If I do what Aro says our lives could be spared. Please just trust me on this."

I walked over towards Aro and let him take my hand while ignoring Edward signs of protest. Aro had a blank look on his face while staring at me, like he was either concentrating really hard or in a daydream.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have ourselves a shield. I cannot read your thoughts. I wonder why this is." This was clearly a rhetorical question but I decided to answer anyway just to let Aro know I am not scared of him (which I kind of am, but I can't let him see that).

"Edward cant read my thoughts either, never could, probably never will." I tried to say that as confident as I could but I almost cracked at the end.

"Interesting. My child you could be very useful as part of the Volturi guard, maybe as something more," he had this weird glint in his eyes. It was as if he meant as a mate. I couldn't, that would just be wrong.

"Would you care to join the Volturi dear one?" I suddenly heard and ear-piercing growl. I had to cover my ears or else I would be deaf.

"NO! She has already done everything you asked! Let her be and let her have a normal human life. She doesn't deserve this!" Edward spat out.

Was he insinuating that I wasn't good enough for him? If anything I am too good for him. Over the months that he was gone, I started to hang out with Jake and my confidence level increased immensely and he helped me realise that I wasn't in love with Edward, only the idea of him. How dare he? I still care about him though so I did something I never thought I would.

"Edward shut up! You do not make my decisions for me, God what are you, my father? I am an adult and old enough to make my own decisions so stop treating me like I'm a child or not here." I all but yelled at him.

I could tell the Volturi were very impressed and amused at my blowing up at a vampire. Felix and Demetri were rolling on the floor laughing by the end of my outburst; Caius was trying not to smile but was failing, as was Marcus. Aro was giggling like a wee schoolgirl and Jane and my Alec were holding onto each other they were laughing that hard…hold on one cotton picking minute…when did he become _my _Alec, but I got to admit that there was a nice ring to it. Oh sweet niblets.

"Glad I amuse you," I said while trying to stop myself from laughing. I took a minute for composing myself.

"Aro, may I talk to you private?"

"Yes my dear, follow me" I followed him out to a place where no one could here us.

"I will join your guard on one condition."

"And what condition is that dear one?" I took a deep breath and said "You let Alice and Edward go with no harm coming to them and a promise that you won't let them join the guard. Now that I am here, Edward will try not to let me out of his sight and will try to force you to let him join. He left to protect me from the dangers in this world, but as you can see that didn't work out to well. Now it is my turn to leave and protect them. They are my second family, so no harm must come to the Cullen's. Agreed? "

Aro was pondering the idea for a few seconds (while feeling like minutes) and then had a big grin stretched across his face,

"I agree. But, you must now be the princess of the Volturi. You will be a great asset to us."

"Fine, I will agree. Now we have to go break the news to the Cullen's."

Aro brought me back the throne room and everyone's head lifted towards us Alec and Edward stood up immediately, and could tell this was the moment of truth for both of them. Well, as they say 'there's no time like the present'. I took a deep breath and made my over to Edward and Alice.

"I am sorry but this was the only way to protect you and your family without anyone getting hurt, I hope you can both forgive me someday, but I have made my decision and there is no going back. I'll miss you both and please tell your family I love them and am deeply sorry for the trouble I must have caused. I have asked them not to allow you to stay or join the guard. This is something I have to do for myself. Again, I am sorry."

I looked at them and knew they were on the brink of tears, if they could cry, of course.

Demetri and Felix came over and told Alice and Edward to follow them. They both complied and murmured two soft goodbyes. They left not a second after and I broke down crying. Alec came over to me and held me close to him while I cried into his shirt. Aro told him to take me to my room, and then proceeded to tell me that I would be changed in three days. I was in Alec's arms in no time and I looked up at him into his eyes. I had a feeling everything was going to be alright as long as he was there. In three short days I will start my forever with the Volturi as their princess. Life can only get crazier from here.

**_i will update every week (try to, at least) i only have 8 chapters so far in this one so i might let someone adopt, i have no inspiration for it any more and just can't see myself working on it anymore! sorry! let me no once i have posted the other chapter's if you want to adopt it! the same goes for my glee story "New Life"_**

_**JillyBeanX-o-X **_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	2. Adoption Notice!

Hey guys! So I just realised that I would have to re-write this whole story because it is on my old laptop, and it isn't working so….

**THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!**

Anyone who wants to adopt this story please let me know!

Then tell me your plans on what you want to do with it!

And I will choose the new author and post it on a new chapter!

Please keep it as Bella/Alec pairing

Plenty of Edward and Alice bashing please!

And lots of Emmett cuteness!

Otherwise, do what you want! Please let me know!

JillyBeanX-o-X


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay so I have decided to make this a full story so please bear with me…I'm sorry if it isn't good! Haven't really got much experience writing stories so please just give it a chance! :D**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything! if I owned Alec and Emmett, complete havoc would come to the world!**_

_**Enjoy! Xoxoxoxo**_

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up in a strange place with no recollection of what happened. No matter how hard I thought I just couldn't place this scared feeling inside of me. I looked around my room and then I remembered everything, Edward going to Volterra to kill his self, Alice and I trying to save him, Alec, me staying in the castle and becoming a princess.

Everything in the bedroom was so elegant and there was not a hair out of place. The room was perfect. There was a pure white vanity table, dresser, wardrobe and a floor length mirror. The bed was king size, with light brown silk sheets and a huge canopy above. It was fit for a queen or princess in my case.

I managed to get myself, reluctantly, out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I swear it was just as big as the bedroom. It was pure white, and I felt like it was something you would find in heaven. There was a huge bath with jets, I could only begin to think of the relaxation time I could have. The shower was big as well. I could tell that the Volturi _don't over-do _things here. I got myself a nice warm shower and got out, wrapped a towel around my body and went over towards the closet. I am actually dreading looking inside.

I opened the double doors and nearly fainted. It was the most spectacular closet I have ever seen. There were glistening silver tiles going half-way down, then carpet for the rest. I simply couldn't explain what it looked like. I was in such a state of shock. **(think of the movie of sex and city, Carrie's and Big's penthouse, and the big closet) **

I put on a pair of light denim flare jeans with a creamy coloured belt, and a check floral twisted strap top and crackle buckle front point pumps from the many new clothes in my closet. **(Clothes from Jane Norman website) **I let my hair go natural, wavy. I was brought out of my thought by my stomach growling. Now where was I going to get food? I turned around and screamed.

There, standing right in front of me, only inches away, was Felix. "Hello princess" he said with a big cheesy grin…I swear he could be Emmett's twin. "Hey Felix, oh and please call me Bella. No formalities. I hate those." I made a face at the last part and he let out a booming laugh. He picked me up and twirled me around so that I was getting very nauseous. "Well then _Bella_, aren't you excited? I am! I can't wait. You are going to make one very HOT vampire in a few days. We have to team up and prank people. We could be prank twins, no, wait, the dynamic duo, no, we could be pinky and brain!" well if that wasn't obvious enough, I would say he is very excited about my immortality. He wasn't getting the hint I could breathe through the colour of my face and then a heavenly voice entered my ears.

"Felix! Put her down or she will pass out and won't be able to play with you. We have to give her food you know…she is still human." Alec. After he said that Felix dropped me, and not gently I might add. That hurt! Stupid vampire.

I was picked up right away, and noticed Alec was holding onto me. It seemed he didn't want to let go. "Sure Alec, you only wanted me to let her go so you could have her. You're no fun brother. Just steal my pinky. Hmpf!" "Sorry Felix, we'll plan our pranks later…don't worry. But right now I am hungry enough to eat a grizzly, so would someone please bring me some food?" "HAHAHAHA, I dare you to eat a bear!" "I'll hold you to that when I am a vampire, now food please." I just looked at Felix and by the look on face, he was concentrating really hard. I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" I asked between laughs. "Alright fine miss bossy pants, I only live to serve my princess, I will be back momentarily." "Aw, Felix you know I love you!" he was already gone but I new he heard me. Then I remembered Alec was hear so turned around and screamed for the second time today.

Alec was right in front of me, looking down at me with a smirk on his face. Before I could catch my breath, he leaned down and kissed me. It was the best kiss I have ever had. He backed me up against the wall during our heated make-out session but suddenly stopped when I heard a clattering of what I could only assume was plates. I stepped away from Alec, noticing the disappointment that was written all over his face; he thought I didn't want him. Too be honest I don't even know what I want.

I looked towards the door a saw Felix back with my food that was now on the floor. I moved toward the mess and stared to clean up when I felt a cold breeze. Alec left. Great, now he thinks I hate him. God I am such an idiot. I moved to pick up the broken glass when Felix stopped me and cleaned the mess up. He left and got me some more food and we talked for a couple hours. It really took my mind of things. We talked about our likes, dislikes, what we do in our spare time and we talked about love.

He asked me about Edward and surprisingly I could talk about the Cullen's without flinching or any sign of hurt. It was refreshing. He told me about Jane.

"So out of the guard who do you like?" I asked

"You promise not to tell anyone?" I nodded. "I like Jane, you know the blond pixie like girl? She is the most beautiful girl and soul I have ever met. I always get lost in her eyes and end up not paying attention to what she is saying and when I don't listen, it annoys her so she uses her power on me anyway. I still love no matter how many times she causes me pain. I just wish I could tell her that." I nodded again and this time I saw pure love in his eyes. I decided then and there that when I become a vampire I have to set those two up that is if she likes me. I'll still try even if she doesn't.

After a few moments of silence Aro, Marcus and Caius came into my room looking to talk to me. "Hello dear one. How are you today?"

"I'm fine thanks Aro, how are you all?" I asked being polite.

"We are all fine dear. Now we wanted to talk to you about the bonds you have with us and some of the Volturi guard. Caius is father figure and Aro and I as your uncles. You have a very strong sibling bond with Felix and Demetri. They will be very protective of you and treat as if you were their own blood sister. Jane and you will be best friends, practically sisters and you will have a close friendship with Heidi and Chelsea."

I nodded understanding everything Marcus as saying. I sighed in relief knowing that Jane and I would be sisters. Now I can set Felix and her up! Oh this going be so much fun! Then I noticed Marcus left out Alec, would I not be anything to him? I knew it was too good to be true.

"You may have noticed I left out Alec," – cue blush – "this is because he is the most important." Huh? "Bella, Alec is your soul mate, the one you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with. Edward was never you mate." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yeah right. He doesn't want me. I'm just plain clumsy Bella, there's nothing special about me. If we are soul mates, like you say, then how come he just left as fast as he could after we kissed? I can't go through that type of hurt again. I won't go through that again. I don't even know if I want to pursue anything with him. I'm sorry."

They looked shocked at what I said but there faces showed that they understood my feelings. I just wanted to crawl under my bed and stay there for the rest of my life.

"Bella, dear princess there is something you should know…a soul mates love is the strongest love out there. It's like you are being pulled toward each other through a magnetic force. The more you deny yourself this the more pained you will become. It hurts to be away from the ones you love. You simply can't live without each other. Please just try to understand what we are saying. It will all be for the better." After that, they left. I had some serious thinking to do. I got under my bed covers and cried myself to sleep.

The next two days had gone extremely fast, too fast for my liking. Sometimes I wished I had a bit more time but this was my decision and had to live with it. Alec had been ignoring me since the 'incident', as I like to call it, and it pained me to even look at him.

I went exploring around the castle and found the library. For me, it was pure heaven. I spent most of my time in there but also played video games with Felix and Demetri, surprisingly I an awesome at video games, I beat the both of them. That was funny seeing there faces. Jane and I bonded quickly. She mentioned how she was frustrated that she couldn't use her power on me, but it seemed we had a lot of common interests, and now because of her, Heidi and Chelsea, I LOVE shopping! I know it's so shocking! Never in my life would I have thought of even liking shopping. Heidi and Chelsea are really cool as well. We are all practically sisters. The three of them gave me a full blown make-over and I look great! I now have black, wavy, hair with red streaks going down my back and a much better sense of fashion now thanks to my sisters.

Before I knew it, it was time for my transformation. Alec was changing me as he had the best self control. I was kind of nervous. Alec, Felix, Jane and daddy (Caius) were in the room with me. I lay down on my bed getting comfortable and Alec came over to me, bent his head towards my neck, kissed it and whispered, "I love you Bella", and he then proceeded to bite me. I was overcome with agony and I slowly slipped out of consciousness. My last thoughts were of Alec saying that he loved me.

_**Well here is chapter 2! Hope you like it…please get people to read this! If I can get fifteen reviews I will have chapter 3 written and posted! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**JillyBeanX-o-X**_

_**xoxoxoxo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews…they've been great…I really enjoy reading what you think! So please continue doing what you are doing! :D**_

_**Could you also please read the 2 stories on Bizzybear21's page please? They are called 'Stuck in the middle' and 'I can't help but wonder'**_

_**I am going to add a wee twist to this chapter! Hope you like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I of course do not own twilight or anything related to it **_

**Chapter 3**

**Felix POV**

I was sitting in Bella's room for three days straight now, bored and hungry; at least I can distract myself by looking at Jane. Gosh she's so gorgeous. I can't wait to see her when she wakes up and take her for her first hunt! It's going to be so fun! She now has to eat a bear and then the 'Dynamic Duo' will team up to cause havoc to all Volturi. She's the Pinky to my Brain…or maybe I'm the Pinky to her Brain. Oh well we'll figure out who comes up with the best pranks and take it from there. All of a sudden her heart sped up and stopped. When she opened her eyes, my jaw dropped. Did I call it or what? I told her she was going to be a HOT vampire!

**Jane POV**

I waited patiently (*cough*not*cough*) for my sister, my best friend, really my only true friend, to wake up. I really needed to talk to her. I noticed Felix keep looking at me and I have no idea why. See, this is why I need her. I have a feeling she may have some feeling towards Felix because whenever we were shopping or just keeping each other company, she always him brought up. I was actually starting to get a little jealous. I may or may not have feeling towards him._ Bella please please please wake up soon, I need to know if you like Felix. _I next thing I know, her heart stopped. Her transformation is complete. Then she opened her bright ruby eyes.

**Caius POV**

I was waiting anxiously for my daughter to wake up. Ever since she arrived here to save that Cullen boy, I could tell she was going to make a difference to the Volturi. She has made us more like a family than a coven and for that I am truly thankful. My darling Bella has even made Marcus talk! He has not spoken a word since his wife passed away. It was a truly horrifying time for us, loosing one of our own. But all seems better now that we have Bella. How long will this take, I wish to see my daughter. And as if she read my thoughts, her heart stopped and she opened her radiant blood red eyes.

**Alec POV**

My Bella has been screaming and thrashing and begging for death for three days straight now, only another twenty minutes to go. Seeing her like this is slowly killing me inside. I wish I could take the pain away from her by cutting of her senses. I tried but it didn't work, I don't know why, my power always worked. I asked Aro and he said Bella was shield meaning that no physical or mental power could work on her. Stupid shield. I lost my train of thought as I quickly heard Bella's heart beat speed up and stop. She reluctantly opened her beautiful ruby eyes and I swear she was the most beautiful vampire I have ever seen.

**Bella POV**

I was in total agony…and I hated every minute of it. I was wishing for death to consume me. I couldn't live like this any longer. God how long will this take until I'm dead. For all I know, I am letting out really loud screams and thrashing about. I don't know how long I was like this but suddenly I felt my heart beat speed up and then stop. It's official. I'm dead. I was hesitant to open my eyes but when I did, a whole new world shone right in front of my eyes.

Where am I? This was the first thought that popped into my head. I sat up on the bed and looked around. Was I in heaven or hell? I couldn't tell. I am dead, right? I noticed four people staring at me with wide eyes and I had no idea who they were. As if by instinct, I leapt up out of the bed, got down into a crouch and growled as loud as I could. I should be thinking of where I am, I should be thinking of _what _I am.

"Who are you? What have you done to me?" I snapped at the four strangers and all they could do was gasp and look at me with hurt in their eyes. What did I do? "ANSWER ME!" I must have some serious anger problems but right now I don't care, I just want someone to tell me what the crap is going on!

When no one answered me I was starting to red. Then all of a sudden I felt a tingly sensation of the tops of my fingertips. They were on fire. The four strangers gasp and stood back. Then the tall blond male decided to take a chance and stepped forward.

"Isabella, calm down, we aren't going to hurt you. We are your family; now please try to calm down. We are vampires, as are you my dear. Fire can kill us." I didn't know why I should trust but for some reason I felt I could. So I closed my eyes and took at deep breath and the sensation left. "Who are you?" I noticed everyone looked saddened when is said this. The girls looked like she would start crying, the big one didn't have that big grin on face, that was kind of scary, and the other male was just looking at me with sorrow and compassion (?) in his eyes. Did I cause this misery? I became upset by this thought and all of a sudden, thunder and lightening had started. It scared me, a vampire, so I yelped and jumped up. It was kind of embarrassing. I thought I started this again, everything seems to by my fault right now, so I tried to calm down again, and what do you know. The thunder and lightning stopped. What is wrong with me?

"My name is Caius, I'm you father figure. We have a very strong father/daughter relationship. My dear it also seems like you can control the elements, fire, water, earth and wind." This was too much to take in. I felt as though I would pass out any minute. I decided I need to sit down so I strolled over to the bed and plonked myself down.

"This is Jane," he said pointing to the small blonde girl, "she is you best friend, practically your sister. She has the power to make you feel pain but can't to you because you are also a mental and physical shield." I looked towards her and gave her a small smile which to cause her to brighten up.

"The big one over here is Felix. He would be like you big brother-" Caius was interrupted by him and I couldn't help but laugh at what he said. I have a feeling I will like him. "The best big brother I might add, don't let Demetri fool you. Together we will be the best pranksters in the world. I literally can't wait to prank with you…ohhh it's going to be so much fun Pinky!" It would be kind of hard to hate him, it's just wrong. Apparently I was the only one with a laughing problem, the others just had smiles on there faces, maybe because I was smiling, who knows?

"Anyway moving on, this is Alec. Alec has the power of cutting of your senses. He is your guard and you have a _very_ strong bond with him. He is-" Caius was cut of again, this time by Alec, my personal Adonis. "-is very glad to have you here and wake at last princess."

'_I don't want her knowing she is my soul mate, according to Jane, I hurt her when I left the room. I would never dream of hurting her, I thought she didn't want me. I don't want her to feel like she is obligated to. I want her to find her own feelings for me. Oh dear, if Jane could use her power on me now, I would probably be dead. _

"WE'RE SOUL MATES!" I couldn't help myself, I just blurted it out. It was too shocking. "Alec, did you just say we're soul mates?" "No I didn't princess, I didn't say anything." "But I heard you. You said you didn't want me knowing because I would feel obligated to love you, and if Jane could use her power on you, you would be dead." "I didn't say that, I thought it though." He said the last part so quietly, you could hardly hear him. I honestly didn't know what to feel or think. I feel as though I have a strong connection to him, like I am being pulled towards him. I came back to earth when Caius spoke, "Well my daughter it seems you can also read minds. Now you must get changed and Alec will bring you down to the thrown room tor a meal. You told us when you were human that you would like to drink from animals, so we are all going to try just for you. I bid you farewell and shall see you soon." With that, Caius, Felix and Alec left. Jane stayed to help me pick out clothes.

I put on a pair of lace print skinny jeans, crotchet rose fog foil top and some gladiator sandals **(again, clothed from Jane Norman website)**, then left to go down to the thrown room. Alec was waiting outside my door and his jaw dropped. I decided to break the ice, "Do I look that bad?" "No Bella, you look absolutely stunning." If we both could blush, we would have. We stayed quiet in each other's company while walking to the thrown room. Surprisingly, it was very comfortable. I am going to need to sort my feeling out, fast, if I keep feeling like wanting to kiss the smile off of his lips. Life will only get harder now.

We entered the thrown, and everyone was ecstatic to me again even though they obviously knew I couldn't remember them. It's such a shame; they seem like really nice people. I noticed some animals in the corner…these must be our prey. The vampire called Aro claimed, "Let the feast begin in honour of our new princess, Isabella Marie Volturi." So that's my name. Without having to be told twice I ran and leapt onto the lion, and sunk my teeth into his neck. As soon as the blood entered my mouth, I spat it out again. It was disgusting. "Eww, that's disgusting. Come to think of it, they don't smell nice either." Everyone was shocked at what I said, so then Aro told Alec, Felix and Demetri to get rid of the animals and get humans to see if they tasted any better for me. They left and were back within five minutes with plenty of humans, and they smelled delicious.

I saw a human male, about late twenty's, early thirty's, with brown hair and green/hazel eyes. I looked towards Aro, begging with my eyes to not waste any time and claim my prey. He nodded, so I leapt again and bit him. His blood was so sweet and heavenly that I didn't want to waste any so I took my time and drained the man slowly. I would have thought it was wrong to kill innocent people, but hey, I'm a vampire, what can you do? I now have a new life, with people that seem to care about me, a potential soul mate, a few powers and I was going to enjoy every minute of it.

The rest of the Volturi seemed pleased they did not need to change their lifestyle. I can't believe how disgusting animal blood actually is. My eyes were now brighter than they have ever been. I decided to have a little fun and read people's mind, one person in particular. Alec.

'_God she looked so graceful and beautiful draining that human. I have to make her mine; after all she is my soul mate. I just hope I don't mess up and make her hate me. Now that would be terrible. Oh dear God she is going to hate me. She looks so beautiful. It hard not to like her let alone love her. I can't believe after all theses years I'm in love. I love her. I love her. I LOVE her.'_

Wow. He loves me and thinks I don't want him. Now that's a problem. I just have to show him that I do and tell him I love him…wait…I love him? Yeah I do love him. I was looking at him and our eyes connected. I knew there was connection between us, and honestly can't wait until the day comes when we get together. That will be a fun day.

_**There you have it…chapter 3…hope you like it! Please read and review!**_

_**Luv you all!**_

_**JillBeanX-o-X**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I am really enjoying writing this story, and love reviews the comments. So please continue to review…oh and thank you for adding this story to your favourites! I was at movies last night and saw and advert for eclipse! Can't wait to see it! **_

_**Do I even need to do the disclaimer! Any way… I don't own twilight.**_

**Chapter 4**

Three weeks had passed since I became a vampire, and I loved every minute of it. Since I couldn't remember anything, I had to get to know everyone again. Jane, Heidi, Chelsea and I went shopping and I swear we came home with like a hundred (or two) bags each. The good thing about it was that we didn't have to carry our own bags. We made the boys come along shopping with us. Felix carried Jane's bags, Demetri carried Heidi's, Afton carried Chelsea's and Alec carried mine. I tried to convince him to let me do but no. He is probably just about as stubborn as I am.

I bonded with Felix and Demetri a lot. We actually had a lot in common, especially when it came to pranks. They both insist on calling me 'Pinky'. I don't know why. Felix told me it was an old cartoon or something. Anyway…our favourite person to prank is Aro. He just gets so frustrated and annoyed with us. It's so funny. My favourite prank that we did on Aro is when we painted his throne fluorescent pink and put sequins and feathers all over it. His face was hilarious. We almost got into so much trouble (like being thrown in the dungeons for a month with no food), but one look into my puppy dog eyes and all was forgotten.

I got to know Alec over the past couple of weeks and I think it is safe to say I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. The heart wants what the heart wants. Right? As the days pass I can feel our bond getting stronger as each minute passes. He has helped me a lot helping me remember things that I forgot, for example, my favourite book is _Wuthering heights_, and my favourite colour is red and I LOVE shopping. Unfortunately I still can't remember my human life but I guess it's a small price to pay to be able to spend the rest of my existence with my family and the love of my life, my soul.

I was broken from my thought by a knock on my bedroom door. From the scent I could tell it was Alec. "Come in"

"Uh hey…" okay this was weird, he is never like this.

"Alec are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"Eh, no it's alright. How are you today? Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" Did he just ask me out? I have been waiting for so long for him to ask me out. I was seriously going to ask him myself though that may have been a low to his ego.

"I'm fine thanks. Did you just ask me out?"

"Uh yeah…you don't have to, in fact it doesn't matter. I don't know what I was thinking. I'll just leave now." And as soon as he said that he was gone. I had to do something.

"WAIT! Alec…please stop." He stopped and turned around and I ran up to him, put my arms around his neck and pushed my lips to his. My hands were tangled in his hair and his hands went around my back. The kiss was passionate yet urgent, like we needed each other like humans need oxygen. All too soon, I regretfully pulled back. "I would love to go out with you." As soon as I said that he got a big cheesy grin on his face and bent down to kiss me. I responded back eagerly and we soon lost track of time when we realised it was dark and someone was trying to get our attention…

Jane and Felix.

Remind me to kill them later.

"Hey guys! What you doin'?" Jane had the nerve to ask that. Stupid best friend.

"Oh nothing. I am just heading of to my room to get ready to go out tonight at _seven_. Why?" I asked suspicious and hoping Alec took the hint about the time of our date.

"Oh just wondering where you were. You weren't in your room."

"Well I was here, and now I am going to my room. So, see you later, tootles." I waved and with that I left as fast as I could not knowing that Jane was following me.

"Oh no you don't. You have got some serious explaining. What's going on between you and my brother." Jane asked, well more like commanded. You know, she can be really scary when she wants to be. I wouldn't want to e on her bad side.

"Nothing, he just asked me out, I said yes, we kissed and now I have a date to get ready for that is in three hours. So you can either leave or help." I said trying to sound calm and collective, but that didn't work out as well as I hoped.

"Ok, you go get into the shower and I will sort everything out like clothes, make-up and your hair. I've been waiting for ever for you and my brother to get together…well? What are you waiting for? Go, go, go!"

Is she bipolar? I swear she is a pixie devil. Anyway, after she said that I immediately went into the shower, excited about my date.

**Alec POV**

As soon as Jane and my beautiful Bella left, I tried to leave only to be held back by Felix. I was kind of scared. Felix can be really scary and intimidating when he wants to be. Oh God please don't let him kill me, I have a date with the girl of my dreams tonight.

"It seems as though we need to have a little _chat _brother."

"And what, pray tell, about?" I asked trying to play innocent.

"Oh you know what about. Don't play dumb with me. I'm not stupid." I was trying to hold in my laughter when he said that. I was struggling so badly. He just ignored me and continued while giving me the death glare to beat all death glares.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, what is going on between you and my Pinky?" That just annoyed me, Bella isn't his, she's mine. I just growled to warn him not to make that mistake again. He seemed to know what he did and just smirked.

"Ok, fist off, Bella isn't yours, and second, I asked her out and she said yes." I couldn't help the grin appearing on my face. She makes me feel things I have never felt before. It's like I'm not whole without her. Every time I think of her, a smile appears on my face and it is almost impossible to wipe it off.

"Look she is my little sister, the Pinky to my brain, the other half of the 'dynamic duo'. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you. You understand. I don't care of you're my brother. I will seriously hurt you."

"Felix, I would never hurt her. Ever since I saw her, I have been in love with her. I wouldn't dream of even hurting her like Cullen. I suppose it's good that she doesn't remember him. She doesn't deserve that pain, no one does, especially her. Don't worry, If I hurt, which I am not saying I will, I give you permission to hurt me anyway you like. In fact I would gladly go to Aro, Caius and Marcus if I ever do anything to hurt her. She's my life now."

"Good, ok, so that's the big brother talk out of the way. It was fun. I will be giving you more talks like that someday. Anyway, want to play guitar hero?"

"Oh your so on and going down!"

"LET'S ROCK!"

**Bella POV**

It's time. Oh god, I'm going on a date with my soul mate, Alec. I can't wait.

Jane had put my hair in loose curls and put on very light make-up to go with my complexion. I was wearing denim skinny jeans with light brown suede knee high boots and a ruffle fitted vest with a lace trim. Just then I heard a knock at my door.

I must have been thinking for a while because I didn't even hear Alec come up or smell his scent.

I rushed to the door and opened it, and what I saw was breath taking. Alec was wearing dark denim jeans and a purple and black dress shirt with my favourite flowers in his hand. Yellow daises.

"Hi…" was all I was able to say. He took my breath away even though I don't need to breathe.

"Hey…uh these are for you." He then proceeded to give me the flowers.

"They're beautiful, thank you. I can't believe you remembered my favourite flowers." At that minute, Jane came out of nowhere, took the flowers and left again. That girl is weird.

"Shall we go?"

"Sure, where are we going?" now I am curious. I was too busy trying to get ready for the date that I didn't even think of where we would be going. He led me out of my room and intertwined our hands.

"Now that's for me to know and for you to find out soon enough." Ugh…I hate when I'm not in on a secret.

"Meany…I hate surprises. You are just lucky you are cute" As I said that he had a look of astonishment.

"Cute? That's all I get? I thought I would have been hot or sexy or at least good enough to eat." He said while trying not laugh at the last part. But trust me, he is definitely those things.

The conversation decided down for a bit and we were in a comfortable silence enjoying each others company when we came to a halt.

We were at a beach, with what I could only describe as a jungle attached to it. It was stunning, really took my breath away. I turned at looked at Alec and gave him my biggest smile. "This place is spectacular! Where are we?"

"This is just at the coast of Volterra. **(I don't really know. I just made it up).** It's beautiful watching the sunset here. I come here sometimes in my spare time, and thought about you, a lot, and I thought I would share it with you." I was shocked to say the least. To know he trusts me and cares for me a lot, to be able to share his place with me, it means a lot.

"Thank you for sharing this place with me. It means a lot, and you are right. It is beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you though." Now he did it. If I could blush I would be the colour of my eyes, bright red.

"Wow, you know that was kind of cheesy but sweet at the same time right?"

"I know, I am usually not like this, but then again I never had someone to care for, you know, more than sibling relation. It feels good. I like the way you make me feel like this, like I'm on top of the world. I feel things I have never felt before."

"That is the sweetest thing anyone have ever said to me, I think, you know since I have no memory. But even if someone did say sweet things to me, you just topped it all. You are the most amazing person I have ever met, you know that? I would rather be here with you, at this very moment, than somewhere else. I don't ever want to leave. I just want to sit here in your arms."

"I feel the same way my Bella, but I have something to tell you." They say curiosity killed the cat, well consider me toast.

"Ok, I'm intrigued, tell away." I got to admit, I am kind of nervous about what he is about to say, I mean he could tell me he doesn't want me. I know what he just said to me, but it all seems too good to be true. He could turn around any minute and he was lying and that he doesn't want me. (That sounds really familiar but where from?)

Alec hesitated a minute before speaking.

"You know I care about you right?" I nodded.

"And you care about me right?" I nodded again.

"What I am trying to say is that I have deeper feelings than mutual care for you. Isabella Marie Swan Volturi, I am in love with you." OH MY GOD! If I could cry right now, I would have been in tears. I have never been happier to know that he loves me.

_Oh no. I know that look on his face. He thinks I don't feel the same way. Quick Bella, say something!_

I couldn't think of anything, my mind was blank. So instead, I kissed him. He looked a little taken back but gave in to the kiss. This kiss was more powerful than the other. I knew, right then, that Alec was definitely my soul mate and I would spend the rest of my existence with him. No regrets.

"I love you too, Alec." I answered him whole-heartedly.

"Well then, there's just one more thing…will you be my girlfriend?"

"Hmmm…I will have to think about that…" I said teasing him, but he didn't seem to get the message. I sighed and said, "Of course I will silly, you don't even have to ask!" As I said that he kissed me again, and we put everything we had into the kiss.

This is officially the BEST date ever!

We stayed a little while longer just welcoming each other's embrace, stealing kisses from each other and looking out toward the ocean. I was in my happy place. With Alec and wouldn't want it any other way.

We walked back to the castle holding hands, joking around and just talking about nothing and everything. Alec was the perfect gentleman. He walked me to my room, kissed me good night, and told me he would see me later.

"See you soon then, girlfriend." He exclaimed with a big grin on his face that reached his eyes.

"See you soon, boyfriend." I am pretty sure my face looked the exact same. He kissed me again and left.

I went into my room in a complete daze, thinking about the most perfect night I had with Alec. I was cut off from my thought by my phone ringing. Little did I know that this phone call could possibly change everything…

**There you have chapter 4! What do you think of the date? Please read and review and tell me what you think! Took me a while to get this chapter written!**

**JillyBeanX-o-X**

**xoxoxoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here is chapter 5! Enjoy! Oh and thanks for all the great reviews! Love you all!**

**Chapter 5**

It had been a year. A year since I became a vampire. A year since I found out Alec was my soul mate. A year since Alec asked me to be his girlfriend (I never get tired of saying that I am Alec's girlfriend). And a year since Rosalie Cullen called.

_*flashback*_

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_I wonder who is calling me. It couldn't be anyone in Volterra because they could just come to my room. I looked at my caller id and the name *Rose* came up. I wonder who that is…_

"_Hello?" I asked hesitantly. Is she a threat?_

"_Bella is that you?" the *Rose* person asked._

"_Yes, who is this?"_

"_W-w-what? Please tell me you're just playing with my head right? You do remember me, right?"_

"_I'm sorry I can't say that I do." I wish I did though._

"_What did you say your name was again?" I asked again._

"_Oh I didn't sorry; I'm just shocked you can't remember. Anyway my name is Rosalie. Rosalie Cullen." Why does that name sound familiar? "Anything?" she asked._

"_No sorry. Would you mind telling me why you are calling?"_

"_I just wanted to apologise for everything that has happened recently. I know you don't remember anything but would you like me to fill you in?" I didn't hesitate to answer._

"_Yes please do." And she did._

_She explained everything about my biological parents; my first day at forks high, finding out about the Cullen's being vampires, James, Edward leaving, me hanging out with werewolves and cliff-diving, Alice's vision and coming to Volterra to save Edward from killing himself. While she was telling me this, it seemed like a vision was on play back. I saw everything. Oh that idiot left me in a forest then had the nerve to tell me what to do while we were here in the castle. Stupid shiny Volvo owner! _

"_Oh my god! I remember! Thank you so much for helping me. I owe you and don't worry. I'm not mad at you; you were always a sister to me. Could you do me a couple of favours?"_

"_Of course Bella and thank you for forgiving me."_

"_There is nothing to forgive Rosalie. Anyway would you please tell Jasper, in private so no one can hear you, that I don't blame him. It was his natural instinct. I understand that now, probably more than anyone. And it probably didn't help that he could feel everyone's bloodlust. So, no worries. Could you also not tell anyone about this? I am not mad at you or Jasper but everyone else? I kind of am. I mean Edward left me in the forest probably knowing I would try to follow, and Alice…well for one, she never said goodbye and she probably saw a vision of this. In time I could probably forgive Carlisle and Esme, but not yet, for a while at least."_

"_Don't worry Bells. Your secret is safe from me. AND HE LEFT YOU IN A FOREST! I AM GOING TO TEAR HIM LIMB FROM LIMB AND DROP HIS BODY PARTS ALL OVER THE WORLD SO HE IT WILL TAKE HIM AGAES TO PUT HIMSELF ACK TOGETHER, AND ONCE HE IS I WILL DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN! And what do you mean about 'you probably know better than anyone about bloodlust'?"_

"_Oh can help with the tearing?" I said jokingly while being serious as well._

"_Ok, so please don't be mad. I had intended to drink animal blood after I was changed, that was if i would ever get changed. But I tasted some and spat it right out. It tasted disgusting. Honestly I don't know how you drink it. I prefer human blood. It is kind of weird that when I didn't like blood as a human but now I am all for it."_

"_I'm not mad Bells, it's who we are. We all have trouble with self control."_

_We talked for a little while longer. She told me what they had been up to since they left and she asked me to forgive Emmett. She told me he actually bolted his bedroom door locked and bolted and barred the windows. He also tied himself to his bed post demanding that he wasn't leaving his little sister behind, that he would stay behind to keep an eye on me, but of course they soon convinced him. I just couldn't stay mad. I told Rose to tell him that all was forgiven. _

_In return I told her about my powers, my new family but assured her she was as much my family as the Volturi. I also told her about my date with Alec and that I am now his girlfriend. She was genuinely happy for me but was obviously upset I would be an official Cullen. _

_Then we hung up after talking for about three more hours. _

_When dawn came, I went down to the thrown room and told them all about the phone call if they hadn't already heard. They were all happy for me but seemed sad. I read there thoughts and they were all similar. They thought I was going to leave them now that I remembered. _

"_Awk, you guys. Don't worry I have no intention of leaving. You guys are my family, as well as Rose, Jasper and Emmett, but I am NOT leaving. Alec, I don't even want Edward anymore. You're my soul mate, the only one I want to be with." With that said, Alec came up to me and kissed me long and hard. We were "awed" and told to "get a room" from Felix and Demetri. _

_After that I hung out with my boyfriend (it is officially my new favourite word), and hung out with Felix, Jane, Heidi, Demetri and Chelsea._

_*end flashback*_

After that call from Rosalie, I couldn't be happier. Rose rings every week just to chat, and we can chat for hours upon hours about nothing and everything. She is now one of my best friends, practically my sister, and I am really glad for it.

Everyone had been acting really strange lately. Every time I was around them, they hid their thoughts from me.

Over the past year I had learned to extend my physical and mental shield so it protects everyone I want protected. I can now turn thought on or off and can put my thought into other people's heads. I try to stay out of Alec's mind unless he wants me to read them, I mean he is my boyfriend and I don't want him to think I am intruding on his thought or give him a reason not to trust me. I wouldn't like that. He still thinks that someday I am going to leave him for Edward. And I love controlling the weather. We can now go out into the city without having to worry about the sun thanks to me! I love being a vampire!

I have had just about enough of this. What is wrong with them? Anytime I am near them they immediately hide their thoughts or say that they are too busy to do something, it is starting to annoy me.

Right! That's it! I made my way down to the throne room, very angrily I might add, with an annoyed look on my face.

"Alright! Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on? Anytime any of you are near me you hide your thoughts or just leave so I won't hear your thoughts! What the hell is going on?" They all looked at me with shock on their faces, probably because they have never seen me this angry before, due to the thunder and lightening outside.

They all looked at each other nervously. Finally Daddy started to talk.

"Bella we were unsure of how too tell you because we know of your hatred of all but three, and with your powers we didn't want to take any chance so we decided to just let you see for yourself when they arrived." He said all this in one breath.

"Ok, first, breathe! And second they who?" '_All but three' _damn…the-

"The Cullen's are coming." Double damn

"To the Castle?" all he did was nod. Triple damn

"How Long?" A scared look came across his face…somehow I am dreading this answer.

"6 months" he said reluctantly. _6 months? 6 MONTHS! _Oh no, loud thunder and bright lightening. Oh dear. Calm down Bella, calm down! _Why can't I calm down?_

Next thing I know Alec came over to me and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"It's all going to be ok Bells. We can make their stay here a living hell. Or what ever you want. You just need to calm down for me babe ok?"

I took a deep breath and looked into my love's eyes. Everything is going to be okay. I calmed down and the thunder and lightening stopped.

"Ok, I'm calm. No need to worry. And I am really sorry….you should tell me things a couple months before hand so I can get used to the idea. When are they coming?"

"They should be here within the next couple of hours, dear one." Aro said. Suddenly I was seeing red. Not good for me, or anyone around me in fact.

"_WHAT! A COUPLE OF HOURS! ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY MENTAL FOR NOT TELLING ME THIS! AHHHHHHH!" _I was in pure rage by now nothing could stop me. The weather was hectic, and flames were coming out everywhere at a ferocious speed, kind of like the fire dude from Fantastic four. I am not sure anything can stop me.

Everyone in the room turned towards Alec. He was the only one that was able to calm me down in these types of moments. He came rushing towards me again and caught me off guard with a kiss. I was so distracted I nearly tackled him when he surprised me. I didn't know who was kissing me, because when my temper 'over-flows' I pretty much loose sight of everything. But once I realised it was Alec, I put everything I had into that kiss. It was so powerful like all our others, Alec made me happy and made me forget, to which I couldn't be happier. All too soon, we broke from the kiss when we heard coughing from all directions.

I put my thoughts into Alec's, _"we are finishing that later mister!" _

"Sorry, but you cant spring stuff like that on me moments before they arrive and I think we found a solution to calm me down when I am really angry." As I said this I gave Alec a wink. I love him so much, and I can tell you now he is way better and Edward.

Edward was such a controlling, over-controlling boyfriend, whereas Alec, I can't even describe him. He is so perfect. He would never keep me from my best friend, although my best friend is his sister. He is beyond perfect.

"Can we at least make Edward and Alice pay or the pain they caused me?" I said with my perfected puppy dog pout, literally no one can say no to that face.

"Why, oh why do you have to use the pout? It's impossible to say no to. That face should be illegal." Daddy said. I know he is going to say yes anyway I just love messing with him. "Of course daughter, is it just Edward and Alice?"

"Yes daddy. I forgave the others like a year ago."

"Alright dear you go on and get ready now; the Cullen's will be here in less than a hour." Aro instructed.

"Wait one more thing. I want Emmett and Rosalie in a room closest to mine, put Jasper and Alice somewhere in the middle of theirs and the rooms in the west wing where the other Cullen's will be staying, which is a convenience for me as they will be staying in the rooms furthest away from me."

"Ok sweetheart," said Daddy, "Now go get ready." He came over and gave me a kiss on my cheek before we got interrupted by Jane.

"C'mon Bella let's go, we only have under an hour to make you drop dead gorgeous for our guests." Jane said. I sighed, even though I now love shopping, I still hate being dressed up like a Barbie doll.

"Well you don't really have any work to do. Bella is always drop dead gorgeous." Now that comment came from the one and only Alec. He is too sweet.

"Aww, that is so sweet Alec. I will be down soon. Love you."

"I love you Bells."

Before I left I turned and gave him a long, hard, lovingly kiss. Reluctantly I broke it and left with Jane to get ready. The girls were all getting ready in my room and in no time, we were done. We of course had to put our red cloaks on. The grey ones mean business whereas the red we just wear the other times when we have guests or something. I can say right now that this is going to be so much fun. Not!

I was told to stay outside of the main doors and wait for my introduction to be made. Jane, Heidi and Chelsea made there way in with their respective others. Jane and Felix had finally gotten together with a lot of play on my part. They are practically made for each other. I still can't believe Jane thought I like Felix more than an older brother.

Heidi walked in with Demetri, and Chelsea walked in with Afton. It took a while to get Chelsea to finally admit their feelings towards each other. I actually had to lock them in a closet to get them to actually admit how they feel. The closet was super strong that no vampire could get out as it locked from the outside. I also hid a web cam in there so I could see and hear what was going on, but once things got a little _too _much; I just shut the cam down.

I was standing outside waiting for my call when I heard Aro speak. They're here.

"Ah, Carlisle, my old friend, how are you?" I could tell he put on and extra cheery voice so they wouldn't suspect anything.

"Aro, it's good to see you again. I am perfectly well thank you given the circumstances." Huh?

"Oh yes, the human," he spat. Excuse me…he does realise he is talking about me right. I can hurt him badly so he wouldn't want to cross me. I am guessing he is just trying to annoy Edward and everyone else. He puts on a good show. You've got to love my family. I heard a growl and considering it didn't sound like Alec, I am guessing it was Edward. "Anyway…moving onto the matters at hand. I would like to introduce to my niece, Caius' daughter, the new princess for Volterra, Princess Isabella Marie Volturi." I took that as my cue.

I entered the room, and took my hood down of my cloak, walked over to Alec, placed a kiss on his cheek and wrapped my arm around his waist. I heard several gasps, most likely coming from the Cullen's. Oh joy, this is going to be fun. Note the sarcasm. Then I spoke.

"Hello Cullen's. It's good to see some of you again," I said looking at Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper. "I hope you enjoy your stay here. And yes, before you ask, I am Bella." I gave my most dazzling smile. The look on their faces was priceless. Edward looks like he is out for the kill because of Alec and when he looked at me I could tell he was trying to dazzle me. _It's not going to work not Edward; Alec is the only one who can dazzle me now._

It seemed like Rosalie could hold in her delight anymore. She shrieked and ran over to me and gave me what could be the equivalent to Emmett's bear hug. He better not find out I said that.

_**Ok…here is chapter 5 after the long wait…you guys deserve it. Let's try 50 reviews! It's the longest chapter so far…I think :S **_

_**And I am sorry it took so long. I have exams and everything so I have to study…I do promise that I will try and update as often as I can. **_

_**JillyBeanX-o-X**_

_**xoxoxoxoxoxo**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! Sorry for keeping you waiting, but I have had serious writers block and my exams are coming up soon so I have been revising! Enjoy this next chapter! **_

**Chapter 6**

**Edward POV**

Oh my Carlisle! Bella! She looks beautiful as a vampire, but I cannot believe she is damned to this life. This is not what I wanted for her. I really miss her…hopefully she will give me another chance. I messed up royally when I told her I didn't love her. That was a complete and utter lie. I watched as she made her way over to one of the witch twins, _Alec_. SHE KISSED HIM ON THE CHEEK! Are they together? No they can't be. Bella belongs to me, she is meant to be with me. When I read Alec's thought, all I saw was my Bella and Alec professing their love for each other and him asking her to be his girlfriend. I WILL get her back, just watch me.

**Alice POV**

OMG! Bella! I can't believe it….she is gorgeous and finally has a fashion sense. I have never been more proud of her in my life! I can't wait to spend these next six months with her then hopefully she will come back home with us.

**Carlisle POV**

My daughter looks absolutely stunning. Hopefully in time she will learn to forgive us all. If only she new what our leaving did to the family. It wasn't right without her, it still isn't. Although I have noticed that Rose, Emmett and Jasper have been happier. I wonder why?

**Esme POV**

Just look at my beautiful daughter. I knew she was meant for this life. If we hadn't of left, we would still be a family and hopefully Bella would now be an official Cullen. When we left, it felt like I was loosing my son all over again. I hope she forgives us.

**Jasper POV**

Wow. Talk about love. All I can feel is love radiating of Bella and Alec. I have never seen as strong a bond as theirs. I am so happy Bella has forgiven me for what I did at her birthday.

**Emmett POV**

I get my little sister back. I get my little sister back. I get my little sister back. I get my little sister back. I get my little sister back. I get my little sister back! Wooooo! I am so glad she has forgiven me although I kinda do miss my little clumsy Bella. She is so funny. Everything was more fun with her around then Eddie made us leave. I still hate him for that. But still, I get my little sister back! I get my little sister back!

**Rose POV**

OMG! Bella is B-E-A-Utiful. I swear she is actually prettier than me. I am so glad she is my sister and has forgiven me, Emmett and Jasper. I can only imagine what she will put the others through, mainly Edward and Alice. I have to say I would be the exact same if I was in her shoes. And speaking of shoes, are those the latest Chimmy Choos on her feet. Oh I so have to borrow those! I can barley contain my excitement anymore. I run up to her squealing and giving her a massive hug. I can't believe we are finally here!

**Bella POV**

"Ahhhhhh!" that was literally all I could hear. That was the result Rosalie, squealing in my ear. I would probably be deaf by now if I was a human.

"OH MY GOD! ROSIE I HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH! I CANNOT WAIT TO SPEND TIME WITH MY SISTER FROM ANOTHER MISTER!" while I said this, Rose and I were jumping up and down so fast we were pretty much blurred to vampires, humans probably wouldn't even see us until we stopped.

"I know, these next few months are going to be epic!"

As she said this I felt myself being pulled away from her and being brought into another bear hug that could only belong to Emmett, my bear of brother. Ok, so maybe I take back what I said about Rose's hugs beating Emmett's. I swear that boy lives on squeezing people to death…maybe that's his special talent, killing people with hugs. Hahaha. I crack myself up sometimes.

"EMMETT! Put me down you big oaf, I would like to breather every once in a while." But of course, he didn't listen to me. He just spun me around in circle until Daddy said for him to stop. Apparently being the Volturi princess doesn't get you anything. Oh well. At least I get my brother bear back.

"Bells! I have missed you so damn much! I told you it is more fun with you around. Then Edwierdo had to make us leave. I was ready to rip him to shreds then burn him coz' he was moping around when he was the one to make us leave. OMG! Bella you look hot as a vampire I knew you were meant for this lifestyle, but did Eddie listen? NO! No one ever listens to me. I am so glad your back. Well, not back, but, oh, you know what I mean."

I was just staring at him in shock. I know he doesn't need to breathe, but the fact that he said this in one breath with a big cheesy grin on his face, was just downright hilarious. I just had to laugh, and soon everyone else joined in. He was just staring at us with a confused face. Then he decided to join in with us which set us off even more.

It took a few minutes but eventually we all calmed down, although Emmett still had a look of confusion on his face. When he asked Rosalie why everyone was laughing in a quiet voice, even though we could still hear him, she just giggled and hit him over the head. I read his thought and he was thinking, "_I still don't get it"_

After I composed myself, Jasper came up to me and hugged me in the same way as Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella, I am so sorry for what I did on your birthday. I know you said that you forgive me but I am asking you person. Can you ever forgive me for what I have done?"

"Jasper there is nothing to be sorry for. Of course I forgive you. You could feel everyone's bloodlust and you had to deal with your own as well so no worries. I love you big brother."

"I love you to little sister."

If I was human I probably would be crying by now. I am surrounded by my friends and family.

I looked around at everyone in the room and I saw that Edward was starting to walk towards me and embrace me which was when Aro decided to speak again…I have never been more thankful to be his niece now!

"Well, now that everyone has been re-acquainted, I have some rules that you must obey during your stay here. 1) You must not disturb the princess while she is busy.

2) If she does not with to see you then you must obey her wishes. 3) If you are hungry and need to hunt then I ask you to hunt far away from Volterra. If any of these rules are broken then I must maintain our laws.

Oh and you will notice that when you make your way around the castle, that renovations have been made. So everything is rearranged and rooms have been added here or there. If you need help finding places, press the buzzer in your room and someone will come and assist you or use a map that's in your room. Now, Heidi will show you to your rooms."

Edward kept looking at me longingly. I can tell he is going to try something so I have to keep and eye on him. All of a sudden I hear Heidi speak.

"Right this way Cullen's." Then we set of around the castle. We went to the west wing first to show Edward, Esme and Carlisle their rooms they will be staying in. There is no way I am letting Edward see where my room is. He will probably try and sneak in and watch me like he did when I was human. Creep. Then we went toward the middle of the Castle to show Alice and Jasper their room. I think Jasper was happy because I put a bunch of history books and the world wars on the bookshelf. Then we made it to Emmett and Rosie's room which is a few doors down from mine.

To say they loved it would be a big understatement. I don't think I have ever heard anyone squeal that loud. Rosalie just jumped up and down and thanked me over and over, but Emmett? WOW! We left them to get settled in, so then Alec and I went to our room (that's right after our first month of dating we found that I either stayed in his room or he stayed in mine so we decided to just share a room and I LOVE IT!)

_**Ok so I think this is my smallest chapter. I have had serious writer's block and exams coming up so I probably won't be updating until after the 11th of June now. I could use some ideas on where to take this. So if you have any let me know…and keep reviewing please. **_

_**JillyBeanX-o-X**_

_**xoxoxoxoxo**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting! I have had major writers block so I hope you like this! Thanks for the great reviews! I want to get up to a hundred! Here is a challenge for you…the hundredth reviewer get a mention in chapter 8, so obviously I won't be updating before I get 100 reviews. **_

_**I don't own twilight **_

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since the Cullen's had arrived at the castle, and all of them have pretty much figured out I was ignoring all of them except for Rose, Emmett and Jasper. I could easily tell they were annoyed about this.

Luckily Edward hasn't tried anything yet, but I wouldn't put it past him to do something soon. He is hiding his thoughts, so I can't hear what he is planning. Oh well, if he tries anything I can just get Alec to descentize him, or get Jane to send him pain, or I could easily set him on fire. Oh, so many choices! I know I sound evil right now but he broke my heart and I just want to hurt him as much as he hurt me. This will be fun! Besides Alec is my life now.

The other day, Felix and Emmett came up to me with matching big, cheesy grins and I started to get worried but once they told me their idea, I immediately demanded to be apart of it. I just couldn't resist. We discussed the plan and how we would vamp proof it. We also managed to get the rest guard, Rose, Jasper, Daddy, Aro and Marcus to help.

We were going to play a prank on Edward and Alice, of course Jasper wanted to help prank Edward but he refused to be a part of the prank on Alice. They are never going to know what hit them. That will show them for treating me like family then leaving me high and dry. We decided that the girls were going to work on Alice's prank and guys on Eddie's.

We got to work straight away, the sooner we got it done it the sooner I would make her pay for all that pain she caused me since after all she can see the future so she must have seen Edward decide to leave me and the way he chose to do it…leaving me in a forest. I don't really think that classifies as a friendship.

So right now, Jasper is about to leave with Alice to go hunting and as soon as they leave and then we strike. We listened carefully for them to leave. 5…4…3…2…1. They are gone! Yay! Let the games begin!

Quickly, I text all the girls to meet me outside Alice and Jasper's room. I was so excited I knew this was going to be a success, it was so simple but I knew it would work. I quickly made my way to the reception and told Gianna to go to the nearest shop and get two dozen slushies, of a mixture of green, blue and red, and to put them in the ice box when she came home.

I made my way to the girls and Jane was bouncing with excitement, either that or _she got some. _

"Rose, you know where Alice's purse is containing her credit cards, right?" I asked.

"Yes, it's in the closet in her favourite pair of designer boots."

"Okay, you get those and replace them with the fakes. Jane and Chelsea? Go and get the knock off clothes we bought while Heidi and I take her clothes outside to burn them, but I will be leaving her favourite dress for part 3 of the plan. Now go!"

Rose, Heidi and I made our way into the room quickly and over to the closet. When we opened the closet doors, we were shocked to find that Alice had done _a lot _of shopping while she has been here. Yay! More clothes to burn! This is going to be so much fun!

Rose quickly got the purse and took all the credit cards out and replaced them with the fakes and then made her way to the forest away from Alice and Jasper and buried them.

Heidi and I started to take all of the clothes out of her closet and stuffed them into a bag. We decided to be a bit sympathetic and let her keep her shoes. Rose showed us Alice's favourite dress and we left it right in the middle. After setting the clothes down for a minute, we waited on Jane and Chelsea to come back. They were back in a matter of second with all the knock-off clothes. With everyone helping, we quickly put all the clothes into the closet in the way Alice had organized them.

Gianna then came in and told us that the slushies were in the ice box. The girls set up a trap causing for when the closet door shut then a bucket filled with different flavours of slushies will fall down on top of the dress and it will be ruined, while I went down to get the slushie. After the trap was complete, we took the clothes outside and I burned them with my power. I learned how to control my fire power and now I can make sure people won't get hurt if I use the power on them, they will only be slightly charred.

Once everything was complete we, hid a web cam in the corner of the room for a picture perfect view of our prank and then we went into the den to set up the web cam link and hang out until the boys came down after finishing the prank for Eddie.

**Alec POV**

I love this idea of Felix's and Emmett's. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face. He deserves a world of hurt after what he did to my Bella. My mate. My life.

Jasper had already left with Alice to go hunting as to keep her busy, making sure she couldn't see what we were planning even though Bella had blocked our thoughts.

As soon as we were absolutely positive that the Cullen's were out of hearing range, we got to work. Emmett came up with the idea of putting ping pong balls into his closet so that whenever he opened the doors, the balls would fall on top of him, so Emmett was in charge of that part of the prank.

Aro, Marcus and Caius had decided to help us as well. They had planned to steal his precious CD's and put the disc's into different covers then they would bury them in 'Volterra Volcano. They would also buy a lot of heavy metal CD's and put them in covers identical to the original covers. They had put one new CD into the player and turned the volume up high. This is going to be great.

Now for my prank, I needed help from Felix and Demetri. I needed a whole lot of honey and feather. When Edward opens the door to his room, a signal will go of causing honey to fall on top of him, which will then signal for the feathers to also. He is going to be one sticky chicken! Hahahaha!

After we had finished, we made our way to the girls in the den, waiting to watch the show. (We put a web cam into the room, so we could watch.)

Once we got the den, we sat down with our respective others and then I noticed that the girls had the same idea as us with the web cam. This is going to be so cool.

"I see you girls had the same idea as us. We put a web cam in Edward's room as well." I said.

"Well, we just figured it would be a too good of a show to miss, so figured what the hell. We might as well admire all our hard work." Said Chelsea.

"Well, I for one cannot wait to see the look on their faces. At this time, I actually wish I was human so I would be able to eat popcorn while enjoying the show." My beautiful Bella said with a pout on her face, which I kissed away. God, I love her.

"Love you too, sweetie" said Bella. Damn mind reading. Then she hit me on the back of the head. Ow!

"Ok, ow! That hurt, you are technically still a new born." I said.

"It was a meant to." Then she stuck her tongue out at me and I followed suit.

"Oh! Guys the show is about to begin. They have returned. Muhwahahahahaha!" said Emmett, while bouncing up and down with an evil laugh. Ok, that guy officially scares me. And with that, we sat down and watched the show.

**Alice POV**

Jasper was being really spontaneous when he took me on a hunting trip. I guess that just his way of being romantic. I love him. Sigh. I wish Bella would forgive me, but I can tell she won't for a very long time. I miss my best friend. I don't understand how she could forgive Rose and then suddenly become bff's with her, especially when Rose showed no hesitation in her dislike for Bella.

Jas told me he was going down to the den to hang out with the guys, so I went to my room to freshen up. Something didn't feel right, but I just ignored that thought thinking that I was being stupid.

Once I entered the room, I decided to do a little online shopping. I found this really cute coat out of Miss Selfridge that I really wanted but I was shocked to find out that my credit card details wouldn't work. I examined them closely and noticed that they were all fakes! OH MY GOD! WHO TOOK ALL MY CREDIT CARDS?

I will find out later, I am going to change now. I went over to the chest of drawers to get a pair of designer jeans and a very cute tank top with matching pumps and as soon as I opened the drawers, I realised that all my designer clothes were gone! I can't believe someone would do this. I wouldn't e caught dead in those clothes. Oh my god! What if my dresses are gone to?

Then I looked into my closet and saw noting but my favourite dress which I am saving to wear for mine and Jasper's date tomorrow night. I decided to just stay in the clothes I am wearing and I closed the doors. Once they were closed I heard a splat. I started fearing for the worst. I opened the doors again and I swear I could have fainted! MY DRESS WAS COVERED IN BLUE, RED AND GREEN SLUSHEE!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. Then a thought occurred to me…what if Bella did this and Jas was apart of the plan? It all makes sense now; I couldn't see the future which meant the Bella was blocking everyone's decisions!

"!"

**Edward POV**

I got home from hunting with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, and made my way to my room thinking of ways to get my Bella back and wondering why I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts. I entered the room and got the shock of my life. I was covered in honey! OH MY CARLISLE! Not only am I covered in very sticky honey, I am also covered in feathers! Grrrrrrr…who the hell did this?

I might as well not let this bother me, for all I know, Emmett did this. He is always plying pranks on me since I made us leave Bella. I went over to the closet to get clothes but was hit with hundreds of ping pong balls. Now this is just getting annoying. Don't let it bother me. Don't let it bother me.

I sighed and before I went to get cleaned up I pressed play on my CD player and jumped for my life. What the hell is this? Heavy metal was playing on the highest volume there is. I quickly turned it off and went to get a new CD., but when I opened a few of them I realised that these where not my CD's I freaked. Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Ok, what the hell is going on? First I get covered in honey and feathers, then balls fall out of my closet and now and my first edition CD's are missing. Who would do this? Alec? Maybe. Emmett? Probably. Bella? No, she wouldn't do that. She is the love of my life.

I then heard Alice's thought. Omg! It was Bella. But why would she do that. Grrrrrrrr!

"!"

**Bella POV**

"!" I heard from two voices. Edward and Alice.

I have never laughed so hard in my life. That was the funniest thing I have ever seen. None of us can stop laughing. I looked back at the screen and noticed that they weren't on the screen anymore. Uh-oh. This can't be good. I immediately sobered up, which then caused everyone else too as well. They looked at the TV and then at me.

I looked at them and yelled, "RUN!"

We took off all around the castle, while I blocked everyone's scents. It was every man for himself. I got to admit, this is actually kind of fun! I was pulled out of my thought when I was dragged into a storage closet. I tried to scream but my kidnapper had their hand over my mouth.

"Bella, calm down. It's only me." Said my Alec. I love him so much!

"Oh thank Caius! I thought you were Edward." I leant up and gave him a kiss on the cheek which he made into a kiss on the lips. Sneaky vampire lover. Oh well.

After our intense make-out section we looked into each others eyes. I am so lucky to have him. He was thinking the same as me. I don't know what I would do without him. He is my life and saved me from destroying my life if I had stayed with Edward. I am truly thankful.

I noticed him lean down. I thought he was going to kiss me again but was proved wrong when he brought his lips next to my ear.

"Marry me?"

_**Again! I am so sorry for the extended delay. I have had serious writers block! I hope you like this chapter. I decided to leave you with a cliffy! What do you all think of the pranks? I think they are rubbish…I have never done anything like that before! And please give me some ideas for my next chapter! Please review!**_

_**JillyBeanX-o-X**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…major writers blocks…still have it but I am going to write anyway! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 8! And I would also appreciate some ideas in order to continue this story! Also I would like to thank Bizzynear21 for giving me an idea last night over the phone for this chapter!**_

**Chapter 8!**

**Bella POV**

I just stared at him in shock…did he just propose to me? OMG! He just proposed to me! I just stare at my Alec in shock, forgetting about the fact that we have to physco vampire after us. He was searching my eyes for any sign of me saying no…oh! I have to answer him, he has that look again! I opened my mouth to speak when the door opened. We looked to see Edward and Alice with a look of fury on their faces. They stepped aside and motioned for us to get out of the closet. We obeyed since it was like we were being scolded by our parents or teacher. It was kind of scary.

"How could you do that to us Bella? We were best friends, sisters! Why did you do that?" said Alice.

"The key word there, Alice, is 'were'. We _were _best friends. You lost that privilege over a year ago. Don't play dumb with me Alice. You must have seen what Edward said to me that day in the forest when he _decided _to lie to me. He could have just broken up with me like a normal boyfriend would have done. I would have been fine with that, but saying that I was just a toy to him and that none of your family even cared about me _and_ that he didn't love me anymore just downright sucked! You were supposed to be the person I could trust most of all! But do you know what hurt most of all? You not saying goodbye. That was what really hurt the most Alice." I screamed at her. Then I turned towards Edward.

"And you! Do you really think I would get back together with you after the shit I had been put through because you left me high and dry? Huh? I hear you thoughts Edward even when you think you have me blocked. And get this through you thick skull…I do not belong to anyone, I don't belong to anyone, I am my own person. I decide who I want to be with and only person I will ever want to be with is my Alec. So please, if you love me as much as you say, please just let me be happy. I will be even if you don't give up."

"I can't do that Bella. I love you too much to give up. You should know that I don't give up that easy." He moved to kiss my cheek but Alec moved infront of me and pushed Edward away from me, growling. He is so sexy when he is jealous.

By now we had an audience. Everyone was watching, the Cullen's, the Guard, the Kings. I was in too much shock to do anything. I just stood there dumbfounded not know what to do. This is kind of embarrassing.

"Stay away from my Bella. She doesn't want you. She never will ever again. So STAY AWAY." He all but lunged at him.

Edward marched right up to his face and snarled.

"Why should she choose you, a guard for Aro, Marcus and Caius over me who is offering her a lifetime of security, not letting anyone harm her in anyway shape or form? That's real love. Once you have satisfied your lust you will leave her with nothing. I suggest that you give up now and make her chose me. I know everything about her and will love her more that you ever could, more that life itself. So tell me any reason why she shouldn't pick me!" he shouted, pretty much putting his life at risk here.

"BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" he shouted.

Ok, I am getting sick of this, they are talking about me like I am not here, I mean I get why but do I not get an opinion? I looked at Rose and she was thinking the same thing. I put my thumb and middle finger in my mouth and blew letting out a really loud whistle that had vampires covering their ears.

"Do I even get a say in this?" but before I could continue, they both shouted "NO!" What. The. Hell? They did not just do that.

"OK! THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH. I don't need you anymore, either of you! Edward, for less than a year of my life you made believe I was like a porcelain doll! Yeah I may have been clumsy and fell over air every couple of steps but did you even think that I had a life before Forks. Arizona was a lot more dangerous Forks. Forks is practically like Stars Hollow in Gilmore Girls. I looked after myself in Arizona as well as my hair brained mother! But Alec loves me. He loves me! He loves me, Edward. And that is worth everything! We're going to be together; away from the life you wanted me to have, AWAY FROM YOU!" I screamed in his face.

"Our love was like Romeo and Juliet. We were doomed from the start Edward. But we weren't in love. We were in what we thought was love. It was just an infatuation, and the infatuation has ended now. It was over between us before it ever really began Edward. I wish you would understand that. A lifetime of security isn't real love; you know that even if you don't want to admit it." If I could cry now, I would…I think everyone would. Everyone had venom filled eyes.

"And Alec? Can I talk to you in private?" he nodded and motioned for me to go to our room. "I hope you will respect the fact that this is a private conversation I don't want anyone listening." I said to the others before we left.

Once we were in our room, we stood facing each other and I put a shield around the room to make sure no one listened in on what I was going to say. I took a deep breath a started to speak.

"Alec, maybe now isn't the right time for you propose to me. I know that someday we will get married; I don't need to see the future to know that. I am not saying yes but I am not saying no either. I think we need to spend sometime apart before we take the next step in our relationship. I just need a break from this, from everything. It's all getting a bit too much for me.

Earlier when you asked me to marry you, I was going to say yes in a heartbeat. But then when you got into the screaming match with Edward, you treated me as if I was here and that my opinion didn't matter. I know this is going to be low blow but you started treating me like Edward used to, not letting me have a say in things. I think time apart will be a good thing for us, so we are able to mature and be fully ready to commit to each other for eternity.

I love you. Don't doubt that. But we need this. I need this." I was reading to cry my heart out. As much as it pains me to do this, I know it needs to be done.

"Bella, please don't do this. We don't need time apart. We can work this out without that. I promise you that I am not like Edward. Please just don't take a break from us. I love you so much, Bella." He said pouring everything he had into that speech. It just makes my undead heart break.

"I love you too Alec and I know you aren't like Edward. It just brought back memories of how he chose everything for me. I am going to leave for a while. I promise you though that I will come back and be with you. I love you too much that it hurts to think about leaving you."

"When will you be back?" he asked, dying to know that it would only be a day or two from what I heard in his thoughts.

"I don't know. However long it takes." With that said I went up to him and kissed for all it was worth. I put everything I had into that kiss and I could tell he did to. I pulled away but he tried to pull be back in not wanting me to go. I humoured him for a few more minutes but then I pulled away and stepped away from him. He reached out to me but I shook my head, walked towards the door, opened it then I turned around and said "I love you" and left, not knowing when I would be back.

_**Hope you like it! Please don't kill me! Bizzybear21 gave me the idea of using Moulin rouge quotes since she was telling me about how she wanted to watch it! I do not own Twilight or Moulin Rouge! **_

_**ok...so this story is officially up for adoption! go to chapter 2 for more information!**_

_**JillyBeanX-o-X**_

_**xoxoxox**_


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So I just realised that I would have to re-write this whole story because it is on my old laptop, and it isn't working so….

**THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!**

Anyone who wants to adopt this story please let me know!

Then tell me your plans on what you want to do with it!

And I will choose the new author and post it on a new chapter!

Please keep it as Bella/Alec pairing, change the pairing if you want, even make it a crossover or something!

Plenty of Edward and Alice bashing please!

And lots of Emmett cuteness!

Otherwise, do what you want! Please let me know!

JillyBeanX-o-X


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey everyone! I know it has been ages since I posted anything on this story. I lost interest in it and things have been busy as well! I have been tempted to write more of this story and have had a few ideas...so I will give it ago! Here is chapter 9! I only wished I owned Emmett! I feel like making this into a spoof story at the minute but won't! So here we go! **_

_**BUT BEFORE WE DO...THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, IT IS JUST GOING TO BE A FILLER CHAPTER. I HAVE LOST COMPLETE INTEREST IN TWILIGHT AND AM NOT A BIG FAN ANYMORE BUT I DONT LIKE LEAVING THIS STORY UNFINISHED.**_

_**BPOV**_

It has been 6 months since I left the Volturi and my Alec. There was not a day that went by that I did not think of him but I needed this time away. With Edward and the rest of the Cullens showing up, it felt like I was being suffocated.

After I left, I started living a nomadic life, travelling from place to place, never staying anywhere for longer than a few weeks at the most. I met some interesting vampires along the way, managing to make few allies. One of these allies, Phil, helped me realise that running from my problems would not help my case when I returned home, whenever that would be. So here I am on my way back to Italy to be reuniting with my love...

I travelled with Phil for about 4 months and he became a very good friend to me. I know I made the right choice in helping him when he was on the run from a vampire who claimed that Phil took his mate from him when in reality, Phil saved Audrey from being held captive for the rest of her life as a vampire. Unfortunately, Phil and Audrey did not their happy ending. The psychopath vampire tortured and killed Audrey for leaving him. Phil was devastated when we met and was on the verge of going to the Volturi to die. I helped convince that life was precious and to not give up hope. I helped him get rid of the pyschopath but Phil was still empty on the inside. I knew what that felt like from when Edward had left me when I was still human.

As a human, it was so difficult being left by a vampire who had claimed you as their mate...they staked a claim on you and you could do nothing about that. I learnt from Phil that all vampires can do that. It is meant to trap humans so they can become a vampires pet. This is known as 'allure'. As far as I am concerned, it is a despicable act of cowardice and just pure sick, having been through it myself. This is why I felt like I could not live without Edward. As soon as I get back to Italy, I will make sure that any vampire who uses 'allure' will face the death penalty.

A couple of weeks ago, Phil and I went out separate ways. He wanted to figure out who he was again without Audrey. They had been together when they were both human 300 years ago and only found each other again 50 years ago before she was horribly taken away from him 8 months ago. Phil decided to go to their home town to remember her and find any family that they had left and also to help him reconnect with Audrey.

And here I was, currently on a plane back to Italy, to get back to the place where I belong...with Alec. Being without him has been terrible and I sometimes wished I had never left him. I knew we both needed this time apart but there were times I could barely cope without him and was almost returning back to him. I feel like such a terrible person for making him go through this, if he felt any sort of resemblance to what I was feeling.

I was nervous to say the least. Would Alec take me back with open arms? Would my family, for that matter? I had no clue but I knew I was doing the right thing by coming back. The Cullens be damned. They screwed up my life once, I will not let them take over my life once again. They ran me out of my home and it will not happen again.

The plane finally landed an hour later and I was now standing outside the castle doors, still trying to work up the nerve to go into the castle. Surely someone inside would have sensed that I was here. Taking a deep breath I pushed the doors open and I got an amazing surprise...my whole family was standing at the other side of the door, grins on their faces waiting for me to come in.

I ran straight into my Dad's arms and hugged him like no tomorrow. I was so happy to see everyone else but there was one person who was not there...Alec.

"Where's Alec?" I asked, praying that nothing was wrong or had happened to him.

It was Felix, my brother bear who finally answered. "He's in yours and his special place. He has been heartbroken since you left and has stayed there everyday hoping and praying for your return. He understood why you needed to leave, we all did, but that did not make him wish that you hadn't. We barely even managed to get him to hunt, when he did, he would go right back to your place and not leave until he had to hunt again. This has become a never ending cycle. He doesn't even talk to Janey."

If I was human, I would be in tears right now. I cannot believe what I had put my family through, all because I was selfish and couldn't cope with the Cullens being back in my life.

"I am so sorry for everything I put you all and Alec through. I feel terrible for this but I am back now and I'm hoping that you will forgive me. I understand that it will take a lot of time, but I will do anything to regain your trust. But first I have to go to Alec." I said in a heavy voice, trying not to sob.

"Of course, sweetheart. We understand completely. Do not think we all love you any less. You are one of us and always will be. Just promise that you wont leave us like that again, without any contact. If you do, you will be taking your phone and some of us with you. That is a rule you MUST follow!" said uncle Aro as sternly as he could.

I could only giggle and nod my head. I gave him a hug before asking them to wish luck as I left to find Alec.

I can't believe that he has stayed in our special place the whole time I was gone. I only wish that our reunion would go as well as the one with the rest of my family went.

…

…

…

…

10 minutes later I saw Alec. He hadn't sensed me yet. He seemed to be lost in a day dream as he started out at the coast line. I noticed that Alec was sitting in the exact place where we first told each other of our love for one another. I took a deep breath and walked slowly over to him.

When I was a few steps away, he noticed that I was here and he spun around to face me. We stared at each other for a few moments and then, as if a magnetic force was pulling us together, he grabbed my face, tangling his right hand into my hair, his left hand cupping my face as he kissed me for all he was worth. I immediately responded with a smile on my face and I knew...

I knew that I was home with my family. I knew that I was loved more than ever. I knew that I was in love more than ever. And I knew that now I was finally back in Alec's warm embrace...I knew that I would never leave his side again. I am home.

_**THE END! **_

_**I hope everyone is happy with how this ended. I decided that I really could not be bothered writing more chapters so I hope that this is ok for you all. Hope you all enjoyed this story! Thank you for reading! xxxx**_


End file.
